Scream in the Dark
by ErisEclipseNui
Summary: Marianne and Bog's love is put to the test. In the depths of the Dark Forest born conspiracy, which may contribute to the death of this one strand, which has merged the two kingdoms. The title is taken from the song "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys, EriseclipseNui's here! Okay, I didn't see whole movie, just few clips, but it was enough to write this fic. If I'll make a mistake, please, correct me.**

* * *

She had dark blood on her hands. Bog lay near, bloodied and unconscious. His wings have been torn from his back. She had to help him. With difficulty, limping, she came closer. At the sight of her, his eyes showed fear.

"Please, don't," he whispered, "Marianne, I beg you"

Her fingers tightened on her lover's throat and she pulled out a knife. _The sun, I don't want do it, I can't!_ But her body was not listening. Marianne was just a passive observer. The knife was stabbed in the heart.

And then Marianne woke up. She was in her own bed, in own bedroom. No blood, no knives. Just flowers and her younger sister.

"Good morning, sis!" Dawn flew into the room of her older sister. "Tomorrow Spring Ball, you have to get ready! "

"Dawn, stop chirp!" Marianne moaned, covering her ears, "My head hurts, and... Hey, it's a new dress?"

"Yup!" confirmed the younger princess. Dress was up to her knees, was light blue with pink edge of the skirt. "A gift from Sunny"

"Pretty" said Marianne and hid her head under pillow.

"Oh, so you don't go visit Boggy?" asked Dawn "He send the message about that he invites you to New Castle"

"Okay" dark-haired fairy stood up and took clothes out of the closet "Tell dad I'm in Dark Forest, okay?"

"Sure. Nice fun!" and Dawn flew out from room. Marianne sighed. Her little sister was really darling. And annoying sometimes.

Dark-haired fairy wore brown leggings, brown heeled boots and a dark green sleeveless blouse. She put a sword on belt and flew to the new headquarters of goblins.

* * *

"Do it"

"No"

"Do it, I say it the last time!"

"**No**"

"You both want this"

"No. Well, yes, but not now"

"Be a man!"

"Mother, please! I'm not ready for that!" The Bog King could argue for hours with his mother, but she usually still give priority to his.

"You love Marianne, or not?" Griselda looked menacingly at his son.

"This look worked before I dropped the first skin," Bog snorted, "Mother, I need a little more time!"

"If you think that you can wait for the winter, you're wrong!" mother wagged a finger at him like at little child.

"Okay, okay" he capitulated. "I'll tell her. In a week"

"**BOGGART!**"

* * *

New Bog's Castle was a little bigger than previous one. It was covered here and there with moss and various wild vines. It had a gate made of wolf skull. Close to it a beautiful, large pond was. Above the castle grew beautiful cherry tree. Small pink flowers bloomed. Marianne guessed who chose the location. Attempts at resistance, consisting of arguing, strikes and secretly sending goblin-builders in the other place, have failed.

"Hi, Princess Marianne" standing guard Thang and Stuff greeted her "Nice outfit"

"Hi, guys, thank you" Marianne smiled, "Bog's here?"

"FORGET IT, THERE'S NOT SUCH OPTION!" they heard the shout that startled the birds in area and was probably heard in the capital of Fairy Kingdom.

"And what do you think?" goblin similar to fish grinned, "You'll get to the throne room?"

"No problem, if he is going to yelled" fairy came to the castle "See ya' later, guys"

Good, that Bog had a loud voice, 'cause corridors created some sick maze and it was easy to get lost there. The air smelled of grass, rotting leaves and... watercress?

"Mother, this is not a good idea," the voice of the king of the moors testified that she was in right way "We're together just three months,"

"Your father and I did it a month," said Griselda clearly annoyed, "Oh, I'll die before I hear the patter of small feet in these halls!"

"Mom, don't be so dramatic!" Now Bog was angry, "You will have a patter: cockroaches will soon give us a hard time!"

"Don't turn things upside down!" roared female goblin. The atmosphere became dangerously dense.

"I hope I don't disturb you" Marianne emerged from the shadows. Bog and Griselda looked at her surprised.

"Mari, sweetie!" the king's mother first come to her senses and hugged girl tightly, "How nice of you to visit us! But you could anticipate, then you do not have a treat"

"Why: _anticipate_?" Marianne raised an eyebrow, "It's Bog has sent a message"

"I posted nothing" Bog shook his head, "Mother?"

"Don't look at me; It's your relationship" said Griselda.

"**Mother**!"

"Well, maybe it's Dawn" sighed Marianne. "She is able to do such thing"

"Well, kids" female goblin headed for the kitchen," I'll cook something, and you try not to destroy the new furniture"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, if not these bones, I wouldn't know it was your throne room" Marianne crossed her arms on chest "Here is so many light and these plants hanging from the ceiling..."

"The new decorator" Bog shrugged his thin shoulders. "You know how it is"

"Say what you want, Boggy. This is definitely your mother's work" Marianne patted him on the back.

"You're always so sharp-tongued, tough girl?" Bog grinned. He didn't even correct her. He just was in too good mood.

"Only in Fridays" she chuckled. Her laugh was just cute.

"You know, Mari, I think we could go to a very special place," the king of the goblins gently took her small hand. "But let's do it quickly, before my mother..."

"Stew's ready, kids!" Griselda yelled from the kitchen. Bog paled.

"Fly!" he shouted with a strangled voice, and with a fairy escaped through a secret passage in the wall.

* * *

They sat on the branch of an old, twisted oak. They had a great view of the countryside. They saw a vast, swampy meadow full of poppies, cornflowers and margareds, several ponds surrounded by reeds and hazel grove in the distance.

"You see these stone columns?" Bog pointed to ruins the front of them "There once was a human house. And little further, on the river stands the mill "

"It's hard to imagine how big it is" Marianne sighed with delight. On the Fairy Fields were no such things. And into the bargain Bog talked about humans like about good neighbors. "Did you ever seen them?"

"Who?" Bog raised an eyebrow.

"Humans"

"Oh, them" goblin smiled "Few times. Usually I don't come too close. Once one thought I'm a mosquito. Can you imagine?! "

"A little bit yes" Marianne rested her head on his shoulder. He gently took her waist "Mosquito and colorful fly. We match to each other"

"Mosquito and the Butterfly," he corrected her, "You're a butterfly. And this is the most beautiful I've ever seen"

"Oh, you flatterer" Marianne took his face in her hands and kissed him. He returned the kiss but his fingers tightened on her shoulders a little too much. She wanted pushed herself a little away, but Bog didn't want to let her go. Suddenly, one of his claws cut the skin on her neck. Then he let her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, horrified, "I didn't want...!"

"It's nothing," said Marianne breaking off a piece of leaf and hampering the flow of blood, "It's just a little scratch"

"I held you too tight" Bog muttered, "I'm sorry, but when I'm with you... I have a feeling that you'll just disappear. And I'll be alone again. That's why I... so tight... I'm sorry"

"If it will make you happy" Marianne smiled reassuringly, "Sometimes I've this same feeling"

"Oh yeah, tough girl?" King of bog jokingly asked. On his face was a weak smile. Suddenly he frowned and pricked his ears. "Watch out!"

He caught her in waist and jumped away with her. On a branch, in a place where just a while ago was Marianne, now were the traces of the talons.

"What the...?!" Marianne gasped. And then she saw it. It looked like a bat, but had silhouette of a female fairy. It, or rather she, had a gray fur on whole body, big, pointy ears with black earrings, sharp claws at the feet and fangs. On a first sight, she was only slightly higher than Marianne. Her eyes were completely white.

"Evelina..." Bog whispered with wide open eyes. He still held Marianne in his arms.

"Who?" fairy raised an eyebrow.

"_HELLOOO, BOGGY!_" Evelina sang. Her voice was screechy and unpleasant to the ear. Her ears were twitching constantly. "_DID YOU MISS ME_?!"

"Not a word" Bog whispered again to Marianne. "She's blind but has great hearing"

Then Evelina's blind eyes looked exactly at them. She smiled wide.

"Gotcha..."

* * *

**I hope that this chapter doesn't look like _Twilight Saga_.**


	3. Chapter 3

"FLY!" Bog pushed Marianne away from himself at the very moment when Evelina hit in him with all her weight.

"Are you kidding?!" Marianne grabbed _bat_ by the neck to pull her away from Bog. Evelina squawked furious and bit Marianne's wrist. Wounded fairy screamed, but didn't let attacker go.

"It wasn't a request!" Bog roared striking Evelina in the jaw. Dazed creature fell down, "It was an order"

Evelina regained consciousness in the air and flew up. She could hear the characteristic buzz of Bog's wings and flutter of Marianne's wings. Fairy flew into the woods. The _bat_ made a furious squeal and started to attack, but Bog rammed her. She tried follow Marianne, but Bog King held her tight.

"Boggy, let me go!" she snapped struggling.

"Leave Marianne, Evelina!" Bog pressed her into the trunk.

"So she must be away from you! You are mine! **MINE!**" her scream was much worse.

"You mistaken, sister!" he hit her collarbone to weaken the wing. In retaliation, she dug her claws into his thigh and hit him in the stomach. Despite the armor, it hurt.

* * *

Marianne never in her life was flying so fast. Anxiously she looked back. Evelina was behind her. Bog wasn't visible. Princess began to flapping faster. She wished that she had left the sword in the castle of goblins.

Then she noticed a small group of familiar goblins. They also noticed her. Also saw Evelina and raised their spears in combat. Marianne then felt a blow to the neck and fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

_"What has happened?!"_

_"Evelina has happened"_

_"Is she all right?"_

_"She has been heavily hit. I have to give her a sedative"_

_"Mari, easy. Everything will be..."_

She was in something soft and warm. She felt someone's rough, warm hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw the Bog's anxious face.

"Hi there, old man" she whispered with weakly smile.

"Hi there, tough girl" he kissed gently her in forehead "You've scared us. Mother was freaking out"

"No" said Griselda carrying bottle of cure and bowl with some meal "He was. Eat it, honey, and take the medicine. This bat firmly harmed you."

"Tasty" said Marianne chewing meal "What is it?"

"Fried fish with watercress. I put on breeding." lady goblin replied with a wide smile. She didn't notice that Marianne pales and Bog King squeezes bridge of his nose. "What?"

"Mom, for God's sake, Marianne doesn't eat meat! Don't you remember what was the last time when you have invited her to dinner?" Bog shouted.

"Oh, I forgot!" Griselda hit herself on the forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetie. What would you prefer?"

"Just watercress, if you can," said weakly fairy.

"If you say so, sweetheart" Bog's mother shrugged and muttered to her son, "Keep an eye on her"

"Two eyes" Bog promised and brushed a few strands of his beloved face.

* * *

**It wasn't shown in the film (or rather I think so), but I think the fairies are vegetarians.**


	4. Chapter 4

Room, in which Marianne and Bog King were, was smaller than princess' chambers. There were only: bookshelf (Marianne knew some books' titles from her own library), a small collection of weapons and armours on the wall near the door and just one window with glass, over the bed where the fairy was lying. The bed itself was rather long than wide and was lined with moss and blankets made of the mouse's fur. The room was lit by small spherical lamps (a smaller version of these ones from throne room shown in the film).

"Can I know where I am?" Marianne asked, sitting up and rubbing her sore neck.

"In the castle, in my bedroom" Bog replied.

"Yeah? I thought it's bigger"

"I'm not demanding tenant" Bog shrugged "Um, maybe it'll be better if you'll lying, love"

"The fact that I was mauled by a agressive pseudo-bat, doesn't mean I'm an invalid, Bog" she grimaced "It's really just hurt me head and wrist. I could easily..."

"Our medic said that you have to rest, and he is one of those people with whom it is better not to discuss" Goblins' King rested his hands on his hips.

"Bog, don't freak out," Marianne got up with some difficulty and frowned, "Where are my clothes?"

"We had bear your wounds" he muttered sheepishly. "I'll bring you them"

And he was gone. Marianne rolled her eyes. The Almighty Bog King was sometimes _cute_. Just sometimes.

* * *

Evelina was furious. Bog had hit her. Hit! Now her right wing hurt and in addition in her ears something was ringing, making it difficult to orientation in the field.

Why Bog did this? He knew she loved him, so why he was with... this soft, abominable freak?! Goblin and... ugh, _Fairy_?! It was abnormal!

"What the heck was you thinking?! Fairy must be alive!" snapped male, who was helping her "We have a deal, remember, bat?!"

"More respect, dude!" Evelina hissed "If you see this Marianne of yours with my Boggy, you would be upset too!"

"Whatever. You said you have some plan" he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I had bitten her" she said with a smile, "During the upcoming full, in their relationship will be a small crisis"

* * *

Marianne's blouse was in tatters, so Griselda has prepared a replacement using scraps of fabric and pieces of chitin shell of some beetle. The whole thing had dark purple color.

When Marianne get dressed, she and Bog went outside to practice fighting. It is true that the goblin tried to dissuade her from the idea, but encountered strong resistance.

"Bog, I'm not made of porcelain. I'll be fine," she promised while checking the blade of her sword. "_I'm comin' straight on for youuu..._"

"Oh no!" he roared attacking "No singing!"

"Who is Evelina?" Marianne began, entering treacherous lunge.

"Goblin from the mountains" was the answer, "She fell in love with me, and I... well, I wasn't too kind. I hadn't seen her ten years"

"I think she's still infatuated with you" fairy used her wings as a veil to hide her hands up and surprise her sparring-partner. Full moon emerged from behind the clouds.

"It looks like it, tough girl" Bog pushed blow scepter. Marianne suddenly curled up in pain. He didn't even hit her, so... "Mari, what's going on?"

"Don't touch me!" suddenly she screeched pushing him away, "Leave me alone, you hideous insect!"

"Wha...?" goblin looked at her in amazement. Did she...?

"Are you deaf?!" girl's voice was becoming increasingly shrill. She didn't sound like Marianne. "Leave me, damn it!"

Suddenly, he saw the glow coming out from under the bandage on her wrist. He remembered a trick once shown him by... Bog grabbed firmly Marianne by the shoulders and shook her. It was some damn hypnosis!

"Mari, I know you can hear me!" he said, "Calm down. Just calm down. Someone controls you, you hear?"

Marianne's eyes widened. She tapped his teeth like a wild animal. Bog grabbed a knife behind her belt and looked around. He saw movement behind one of the stones.

"EVELINA!" roared and threw the knife in hiding being. Goblin-bat (because it really was a she) ran away, cursing and thus losing control of the fairy's mind.

Confused Marianne blinked. Rubbed his forehead. Legs buckled beneath her.

"Today, definitely you too often falls from power, tough girl" Bog King smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers. I know that the plot of this fic is chaotic and I apologize for that. I just have a such style. Believe me, my essays on Polish language lessons look worse. ****I want to thank You for reading this, in spite of all.**

* * *

Marianne was moved to home, despite her protests. Bog stopped up his ears with moss and wordlessly gave her back to father. It was the spring equinox (ie, our twenty-March), and day of the Spring Ball. All the fairies and elves were gearing up to fun. Dawn was preparing dress for her older sister and tried to infect her with optimism.

"Why he didn't let me stay? He knows that I can take care of myrself!" Marianne walked angrily in her room. Her pixies were flying behind her.

"Boggy cares about you" Dawn was doing the final touches in costume for Sister "I think that's sweet,"

"Maybe, but..." older princess suddenly looked at outfit, which Dawn was preparing "Rose petals?"

Dress looked like longer version of Marianne's favorite tunic (from author: this one from movie). Its top was in dark green color and skirt was dark pink. In the waist was brown belt. On odges of petals were golden swirl-ornaments.

"Yeah," Dawn blushed "Your favorite blouse is made of rose petals, so I thought..."

"It's okay, sis" Marianne hugged her "I like it, really. Thank you"

"You're welcome" younger fairy hugged her back. She couldn't remember the last time when they were hugging each other.

* * *

It was called "ball", but it had a friendly and relaxed atmosphere. Everyone laughed, played and danced. There were so many people... Marianne began to envy Bog. He didn't have to go to such big party. So many press, lights, scents, sounds, colors... There was stuffy and Marianne felt dizzy. She pulled away from the fun and sat down next to a clump of grass.

"Tiring, huh?" whispered a soft voice behind her. Marianne's ears twitched. Was it...?

"Bog?" fairy slipped her hand between the blades of grass. She felt his rough fingers on her palms "Is that you?"

"I had to leave you in this situation? Forget it, tough girl" he whispered "But, please, don't tell Dawn about me, aye? I don't want to dance in front of everyone."

"I'll not say a word," fairy promised with smile. Warm breath touched the back of her neck. She knew he was smiling.

"Oh, Marianne!" suddenly said a voice from nightmare. Charming and soft voice from nightmare. "How nice to see you!"

"Oh, no" Marianne's eyes widened. She heard the exoskeleton's plates rattle against each other, as Bog tightens the muscles. He was ready to potential fight. Her fingers tightened on his hand. She didn't want any fights with fatal effects. "Roland?"

Yes, that was him. Her Not-Prince Charming. He still had a perfect... well, everything. Even scratches on armor, as usual. Marianne had such a great desire to smash his nose...

"I see that you're speechless, my beauty," he said, smiling. "I missed you so much"

"And I didn't even notice your absence," she snapped. He stopped smiling.

"Because this bug covered the true image of things to you!" Roland grimaced, "You can't see clear, my dear!"

"Call me that again and I'll break your arm" Marianne threatened. Then male fairy grabed her in waist "Hey, let me go!"

"Oh, come on, Mari" he smiled "I know that you're with this ugly cockroach, just to make me jealous"

"Are you crazy?!" her yells drew attention of the other participants of the event. And then Roland kissed her. In the lips. Marianne stunned. How dare he...? And at that moment all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, I admit, it wasn't a good idea with this bashing" Bog sighed, pressing the cold compress to black eye. He was in Marianne's room. Small, colored pixies brought bandages, ointments, herbs assist in the healing of wounds and similar items. By the way, they terrible complained. "But he really riled me"

"To put it mildly" Marianne folded her arms across her chest. On her cheek was a bruise, and the skirt of her dress was torn,"Yet a little while and he would be dead"

"You regret that this hasn't happened, huh?" Goblin King grinned. Fairy giggled. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You two are impossible" blonde sighed, shaking her head and suddenly smiled, "And that's why you match so wonderfully!"

She hugged them both. They complained. How such a little thing could be so strong?

"Dawn, can you let us go? You squeeze a bit too much," Marianne said, patting her sister back.

"I'm sorry!" The younger princess quickly let go them, "I just... I'm glad that you're happy together! Has he engaged to you already?"

"Dawn!" Bog turned red as a beet "Not time yet!"

He quickly pushed blonde behind door and locked the room. He sighed heavily. Marianne looked at him suspiciously.

"Damn, the next one" he muttered, rubbing his forehead, "I'll be going crazy"

"I see that someone knows something I don't know," said Marianne pressing her lover to the door "And I don't like to not knowing. So?"

"It's just that..." Bog muttered something under his breath. Red on his cheeks was very clear. Marianne raised an eyebrow. Oh boy. He was going to break himself and will tell everything. Damn it! "My mother is pushing me to say you _it_!" he shouted with the speed of a machine gun.

"Wait, you mean _IT_?!" Marianne paled.

"Aye!" Bog was already impossibly red.

"Oh God!" fairy grabbed her head.

"I knew it!" Dawn whispered to the Sunny and the Fairy King. All three lurked under the door.

"It's not that I don't want it!" Marianne began to walk around the room and waving his arms. Her pixies squealed and flying around her. "I want it, but it is... early"

"I know," the king of the goblins scratched his neck, "But you know my mother. She's stubborn"

"Dawn too" she kissed his cheek "I understand. You'll say me _it_, when we both will be ready"

"And it's end of subject" he said with smile "Interesting thing with this Roland. I thought, he has fell in love with someone"

"Maybe love potion works only for some time? You know, like cure for a headache."

"When I meet Plum I'll ask her" Bog promised "But now we must keep eye at this fancy jerk"

"Good idea, Boggy"

* * *

"Moron" cackled Evelina looking at Roland. Or rather looking in his direction "Bog King always wins"

"Shut up," growled knight "He was lucky, that's all"

"I feel the blood" goblin-bat's voice became dark. She stood erect and bared fangs "He has beat you, because he's better. This airhead doesn't deserve him, but such a stupid coward like you. You will take her for yourself and you keep her away from us! And if You fail, you'll regret it!"

"Okay, easy, easy!" Roland covered himself with armored arm, "I've an idea. But I don't know if you'll like it"

He whispered in her ear. Evelina smiled so broadly that male fairy saw her wisdom teeth.

"Finally you started using the brain," she giggled, "Keep it up"

* * *

**Okay, guys. I know that it looks like Twilight Saga a little, but I'm trying fix it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Evelina dived between the branches of yew. Among the needles grow fruit in which poison was flowing. She wasn't interested in those. She didn't want the Bog's death.

She landed at the root and sniffed the air. Purpose of her presence had a delicate, creamy aroma and grow close to the ground. Small, white berry glistened in the starlight, which wasn't seen. Evelina grinned and took a fruit. It will be an unforgettable night.

* * *

Three pixies didn't like Bog King. He always left footprints on carpet and smelled like rotten leafs. For them, Bog was simply _dirty_. So, when his wounds have been bandaged, pixies ordered him to leave. He protested, threatened, cursed, but they threw him out. Princess needed a rest.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted, waving a his scepter, to scare away little spirites. They were trying to pull him out from chamber "Goodnight, Mari!"

"I'll come by tomorrow mornin'!" Marianne promised before her little helpers slammed the door. Bog sighed. These annoying creatures, at least, didn't pretend to be nice in his company as fairy nobility did.

Meanwhile, when Marianne was preparing to go to sleep, for her window, two people was. When Bog flew into woods, one flew to the castle on shortcuts, and the second one had an eye on the princess.

* * *

Bog went into his bedroom and locked the door. He was tired and his back still ached after the fight. For such a jerk Roland was fighting well, damn. Massaging back of his neck, put the staff out and sat on the bed. Then he noticed a cup of tea next to her mission. He smiled slightly. It's probably his mother's work. He took a small sip and instantly lost the feeling in whole body. Mug slipped from his fingers. Bog lay on the moss sheets, limp like a rag doll. His mind was sinking deeper and deeper into the mist. Last what he heard was a rustling of leathery wings.

"E-E-Eve...!" his weakening voice croaked.

"Shhh. Sleep, my king," Evelina whispered, stroking barbed cheek of her love "When you wake up, you'll be in heaven"

She covered themselfes with a blanket, and after a while the room filled rustling and crack of moving joints.

* * *

Griselda was restlessly bouncing around the throne room. It was already nine in the morning, and her son was still asleep. It was unlike him. I always get up very early. Sometimes he didn't even slept through the days and nights.

"Good morning" to the hall entered her future daughter-in-law. She looked fresh and rested.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Griselda hugged the girl in waist. "I see that you like this blouse"

"Yeah" Marianne complained. "It's very... comfortable"

"Thank you, honey" lady goblin let her. "I've got somethin' special for you. You'll like it"

Griselda took Marianne to her bedroom. The room had more furniture than Bog's, and looked like a goblin version of the Dawn's room, but instead of wood and flowers, were non-sentient mushrooms. Lady goblin asked fairy to sit down at chair near the dressing table and took out from the trunk a necklace made of colored beads, thong and a sharp piece of flint. She put it on her neck.

Afterward, Griselda gave Marianne leather cord with dark red bead and tiny, golden-brown feather that fairy strapped to his hip (like a chain, you know).

"Wait a minute," Griselda raised her finger and imposed a dark eyeshadow on the fairy's eyelid. "Perfect, darling. And one more thing"

Bog's Mother founded on the Marianne's right hand something whitc looked like forearm protector decorated with small, curved spines.

"Cool" whispered Mari touching sharp edges.

"I thought so" said Grizelda with smile "Come on, honey. Let's take my boy out from bed"

* * *

Bog was still in the land of delusions and dreams, when he felt a warm breath on his neck and hair in the nose. A some slim woman was hugging to his chest.

"Mari?" he asked somewhat vaguely, rubbing his eyes. Suddenly he heard a most terrible scream of horror and pain. And realized that not Marianne is in his bed.

"Oh, shit..."


	8. Chapter 8

It couldn't be true. It must have been a nightmare. Plain fucking nightmare! Marianne looked at him and her with horror. Did he...? How he could...?

"Mari, love, it's not that" Bog quickly pushed Evelina away from himself. Marianne wasn't listening. She turned on her heel and fled. Bog ran after her. Griselda looked furious at Evelina who calmly put on her clothes.

"Are you happy with yourself?" snarled red-haired goblin "Stuff, Thang, show this lady exit! I have to try to watch this affair won't end worse than the previous one!"

* * *

"Marianne, listen to me!" Bog grabbed her arm, but she hit him full force in the face. Broke his jaw. Goblin quickly interceded it into right place.

"LEAVE ME, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" she roared with tears in her eyes, "Fairy, Goblin, you're all the same!"

"Mari, I swear, I don't even know how she ended up in my bed!" Bog tried to explain. Marianne looked as if she had to kill him.

"Ooooh, so it was so good to you, that you don't even remember how it happened?" fairy burst slightly hysterical laughter, "I don't know what I've expected! Wedding? Damn, wedding?! All in all, why not?! You will marry me, but you will be really happy with someone who is not hideous, air-headed freak!"

He hit her. Open hand, on the cheek. She fell to the ground. He didn't want this, but these allegations were so unfair... When he realized what he had done, it was too late. She fled.

"Why do you stand here like cretin?!" Griselda yelled to him, "Go to apologize her and explain!"

"She does not want to listen," he muttered. He hunched and his voice became darker. Oh no, again?

"I don't accept any excuses!" goblin woman hit him in the knee "Fly to her and explain this fucking mess! She loves you, you love her! Averted the bloody crisis! NOW!"

"You're right" Bog slapped himself across face "I'm back soon. Don't wait with dinner!"

* * *

She was angry and despair. She wasn't able to think rationally. Tears obscured her view. That damn image was still coming back to it over and over and over and over...! She heard his baritone. He cried her name. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear it anymore. Suddenly she heard a flapping of huge wings.

"Watch out!" he shouted and at the last moment he pushed her away from the beak. But he found himself trapped...

"Bog!" Marianne drew her sword and attacked a huge jay, which was holding her beloved in a beak.

"Marianne, run!" Bog winced as pressure on his chest increased. He had a free right hand and he was trying to scratch head of bird.

"Let him go, feathery freak!" Fairy tried to make the wound, but Jay held her at bay thanks to the wings. When this little insect in its beak began to tease it, spat him out. He was wounded. Lunch won't run away.

Bog couldn't stand up. Jay broke at least two of his ribs and damaged left arm. The dark blood flowed from under exoskeleton's plates. He also felt it in the mouth. Near Marianne was fighting with Jay. Damn, they will can to tell it their grandchildren. Suddenly there was a terrible screech. Moments after felt a Marianne's hand on his cheek.

"Everything's okay?" She asked trembling, "Shit, Bog, you're bleeding!"

"I've had worse," said the goblin king. "How did you ward this bird?"

She didn't answer. Marianne was scared. It was like in her dream. Blood on her hands, injured Bog... And she was so angry at him... _It's easy. Finish him_, hissed something in her mind, _He hurt you, what are you waiting for?_

"Mari, this with Evelina..." he coughed. Marianne tried stop bleeding from his chest.

"Shut up, you're injured" she snapped "We'll talk about that later"

"No, now" Bog grabbed her hand "I can't remember what the heck has happened, but I don't want her. I want you, my love. I love you and only you."

"I know," she said, kissing him on the forehead, "I know. I shouldn't become upset"

"I would be also pissed off" Bog shrugged and hissed in pain, "Damn"

"Yeah," Mari smiled, "We both are the walking bundles of nerves"

"To put it mildly, tough girl" he chuckled stroking fairy's hair. She struck him amiably on the shoulder.


	9. Epilogue

_Will you listen to my story?_  
_It'll just be a minute_  
_How can I explain?_

_What ever happened here_  
_Never meant to hurt you_  
_How could I cause you so much pain?_

_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Will you believe me?_  
_Listen to my story_  
_Say you wont leave me_  
_When I say I'm sorry_  
_Can you forgive me?_  
_When I say I'll always be there_  
_Will you believe_  
_Will you believe me?_

_\- Sorry_ by Daughtry

* * *

"I'm out" snapped Evelina. She was in Roland's private apartment. Her wild appearance contrasted with rich decorated and clean room.

"What do you mean, goblin?" Roland even didn't looked at his guest. His dinner was more important than some bat-freak.

"I won't help you anymore" she explained "It's pointless. Their love is strong. We can't mix up in that"

"Pardon?" fairy laughed "Their love, as you called this whole circus, is one big mistake. But why I'm trying explain it to some stupid, flying rat?"

"Now I know why Marianne has broke off the engagement," Evelina smiled pityingly, "Have a nice day"

She jumped from the window sill, spread her wings and disappeared in the forest thicket. Roland snorted in annoyance. Why women are so annoying?

* * *

"Only one spoon" Marianne tried to feed her love watercress soup. "Really, Boggart, you act like a child!"

"And you take revenge!" Bog retorted, hiding his head under the covers. "You cannot force me, tough girl!"

"But you are forcing me to lose patience, old boy!" fairy's eyes narrowed. King of Goblins only snorted.

"And everything is as usual!" overjoyed Griselda clapped her hands. Suddenly she felt the familiar scent of musk mixed with the sweet smell of berries. Surprised she turned and stunned, "What are you...?"

"I want to apologize," said Evelina holding in her hands a large blueberry. Fruit was decorated. "May I come in, ma'am?"

"Sure," Griselda made her place. At the same time she did not take her eyes from bat-goblin. Marianne and Bog were surprised by her presence, but they agreed to hear her.

"I'm sorry, both of you," said Evelina looking at the floor. "This whole crazyness was... just stupid infatuation. When you were attacked by a bird and Marianne saved you... well, you really love each other. I'm sorry. For everything"

She lay berry on the floor (in her native mountains, fruit or hunt prey was a gift to apologize) and headed for the door. Marianne bit her lip, stand up and grabbed Evelina's arm.

"We forgive you. Right, Bog?" confirming murmur answered her, "Let's start all over again. I'm sure Bog will accept you to himself. Maybe as a scout? I've never seen someone who fly so quickly and quietly"

"Really?" in white, blind eyes of bat-goblin a spark of joy appeared. "He can?!"

"Why not" Bogg smiled, "Welcome to the team"

Evelina squealed with joy and hugged his neck. Bog King began to regret certain decisions.

* * *

_Few nights later..._

Because spring ball was disturbed by the fight Bog King vs Roland, the Fairy King decided to repeat the entire festival. This time he also invited goblins, including Evelina. Dawn and Marianne offered to help her in choosing the outfit. Bat-Goblin agreed. She wanted to look nice.

"You, fairies usualy play" said Evelina, when Dawn helped her put lilac dress, "I look well?"

"Even a very well" assures her blonde-haired fairy. "You want flower crown? We have a blue, white..."

"Sorry, princess, but the names of the colors do not tell me" miss bat said. She was nice girl when she wasn't trying kill somebody. "Can I smell?"

Dawn gave her a flowers, and Eve's nose touched every one. She chose pink ones.

* * *

It was the party of the century. At the moment, the boundaries have disappeared. Some fairies invited goblins to dance. No one was afraid of Bog (with the left arm in a sling), who danced on the dance floor with Marianne in a navy blue dress. Sunny and Dawn solved the problem of growth using stilts. Of course, Sunny was toppling, but for pair it was nothing. Griselda and the Fairy King sat at one of the tables and talked in whispers about something (probably about the wedding of their children). Imp was prowling between snacks and stealing small items such as buttons or hairclips with jewels. She* always liked trinkets. Sugar Plum climbed up on stage and started (along with some elves) sing "Celebrate" (version by Pitbull).

Evelina just sat back and didn't dance. I did not like and did not know how to do this. She was blind. Suddenly she felt the smell of a fairy. He was standing right next to her.

"Excuse me, may I ask you to dance?" he asked. Eve's ears pricked. In addition to its close there was no other girl.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he nodded, "I do not see another pretty girl. In any case, free"

"But ... I'm blind!"

"It's not a problem, really"

Evelina frowned. All in all, why not? But it will not kill anyone.

"I ... I can try," said finally, "What is your name?"

"Philip. And like you is your name?" took her two-finger-hand **.

"Evelina"

"I think we've solved someone's problem. Evelina looks happy" said Marianne biting piece of cheese.

"Yup, it's wonderful" confirmed Dawn, helping Sunny put off a stilts.

"Hello, guys!" chirped Plum "And Bog"

"Geez, thanks" goblin king muttered "Oh, Plum, I've one question to you"

"Yeah? What's that?" spirit crossed her arms across her chest.

"Your love potion. How long it works?"

"Twelve month. Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity" he said and looked at Mari "You think...?"

"Yeah" Marianne smirked.

* * *

Roland was alone in his room. And wast bored. His plans had failed, and ally left. But everything can be made up. He still could be king. And it not Marianne will be his queen...

"Alis" he shouted to one of his servants. He never gave them a day off, "You can call Fli***? I need companionship"

**THE END**

* * *

***I think that Imp is a female.**

****rest three fingers are frame for her leathery wings.**

*****Fli is this fly with which he fell in love after been love-dusted. I thought that name matchs.**

**I already have idea for sequel, but if You guys have some suggestions, I'm listening.**


End file.
